Blue blossoms and Orange apples
by cute mina-chan
Summary: HIGHSCHOOL FIC:sasuke is your normal kid with navy blue hair,wears black and got his parents killed at age 6...but can the new blondish boy make him smile!and laugh for once in 6 years?find out!no flames cuz this is my first sasunaru fic!enjoy!
1. Hi?

RATING:T

PAIRINGS:SASUNARU,INOSHIKA,HINAKIBASAKURICO AND MINASASU

I DON'T OWN NARUTO….NEVER WILL!!!!BUT I OWN MINA AND RICO.

Chapter1: H-hi?!

….. "Mother…Father" said a little boy about 6 or 7…. "M-mother Father…Why???why are you so cold….m- "SASUKE!!!" Yes that my name sasuke uchiha im17,I live by my self and have no parents…I like to wear black some people label me emoor Goth…but im neither im just…normal.

A blue raven haired boy groined as he was awaked by a pink (yeah so disgusting!!)Haired girl named Sakura Haruno top cheerleader at Konoha High….. "SASUKE-kun I've been looking for you!!!" sasuke just stared at the pink bimbo…oh and did I tell you Im the heartthrob of this school… "oh my love!!!Co-"sakura grabbed sasuke's arm "LET GO!!!" said sasuke ripping his grip from her grip. "I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!NEVER WILL!!!" said sasuke standing up. "BU- "SETTLE DOWN CLASS!!!" said iruka our teacher. "Whatever..." said sasuke sitting down. "Sit down sakura." Sakura grinned "in your own seat!" sakura's grin disappeared "B-but "GO!!!" "ok sensei…" sakura said as she walked to her seat. "ok class we have a new student." Suddenly a boy with blond hair and cute crystal blue eyes came in wearing some black baggy pants and an orange shirt saying [I SOLD MY SISTER ON EBAY Iruka smiled "this is naruto uzumaki he came from Japan so make him feel welcomed" iruka said as he looked at his seating chart. "ok you're going to sit next to….sasuke."……"WHAT!!!" screamed out sakura "b-but iruka s-sasuke???Sasuke wouldn't like that right sasuke-kun!!!" sakura stared at sasuke pride fully…. "I don't care.." sakura gaped at sasuke….while the blond just smiled as he walked to his seat…when he got there he just sat down and stared at sasuke until…. "what…" naruto jumped a little "um." Biting his lip "nothing." Sasuke stared at naruto from the corner of his eye..(Hmph he's scared of me? he's just an idiot.)thought sasuke. (why am I so afraid of him!!! he's just another emo…..but he's so sex-shut up naruto!!!your not gay this is what you get for spending this whole summer vacation with uncle Jiraiya!!!) groined a flustered naruto… sasuke was just staring at the blond and snickered… "what's so funny sasuke??" said iruka… "uh…nothing" said sasuke looking away… naruto now out of his thoughts was staring at sasuke….again…. "what?!" said sasuke again but much louder "um.." "HELLO ANYONE THERE DOBE!!!" naruto just growled and said "I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI!!!TEME!!" naruto and sasuke were glaring at each other "BOTH OF YOU OFFICE NOW!!!!"Screamed out iruka pointing at his door. Sasuke got up "whatever..."then left. Then naruto got up "stupid teme…"and left too.

Sasuke walked until he noticed the blond not far behind "you coming dobe?" said the raven haired boy.Naruto jumped at the cold voice "y-yeah teme." Once they reached the principles office they read a sign saying (WAIT HERE UNTIL SHIZUNE CALLS YOU) with an arrow pointing to some waiting seats…both of them just sat down and waited…. "hi" said naruto to sasuke "what???" said sasuke looking clueless "I said hi how bout we start over??...ok hi im naruto uzumaki you???" said the blond smiling "h-hi im sasuke uchiha.." "see that wasn't that bad right." "I guess not…." Said sasuke looking away….(I can't believe I said hi…it's been a while)

TO BE CONTINUE……

I know it sucks but go easy this is my very first sasunaru!!! ok but I hope some of you guys like it!!!!


	2. Mina?

Chapter2:Mina Who?

A girl about 5.4 or 5.5 walked down Konoha High's lonely hallway. "Man im sooooo scared this school is so lonely." Said the girl walking up to a class room "um….B-2..this must be the class?." The girl grabbed the door handle and opened it…..

with naruto and sasuke

A girl about 5.6 or 5.5 with black hair came in with a clipboard. "ah you must be sasuke-kun and naruto-kun.the ones iruka sensei sent out….right?" Both of them nodded. "ok come. follow me." She said as she smiled…. Then suddenly stopped… "sorry my names Anko nice to meet you naruto you are new right?" Anko said with a smile "um yeah thanks nice to meet you Anko-sensei.." "oh you can call me Anko!" She smiled…… again.

-Back with the girl-

Once she opened the door she peeked inside… "um no one?" she said as she fully opened the door… "um HELLO?!" suddenly iruka popped out of his class closet(where he keeps all the confiscated things) "Yes??" "AHH!!!" said the girl as she jumped a little "nice to meet you too!!!" said iruka…. "o-oh im sorry you scared me.." said the girl bowing in forgiveness "Its ok my names Iruka teacher here in old KH(Konoha high!!!not kingdom hearts)you?" "oh um mina….im new." Mina said as she looked at her shoes… "ok your new and you have my class?" "oh no im looking for…..Sasuke uchiha…."

Back to and

"um heres Tsunades office our principal" said Anko "so I'll leave you here" she said smiling at….(naruto?!!oh she's not taking him away!!wait!!!what am I saying!!!) thought sasuke hitting his head "uh sasuke.." "COME IN!!!" screamed out a voice…….

-Back to mina-

"um sasuke?" iruka said while thinking "oh yeah!" mina's face lightened up. "I sent him to the principal with naruto!" mina's smile went blank…… "WHAT!!!!"

Back with sasuke and naruto

"OK WHY DID YOU TWO GET SENT OUT?!!YOUR WASTING MY TIME BRATS!!!" sasuke just straightened his shoulders "well you- "WHAT!!!!(that voice…..it sounds familiar….like I've heard it somewhere….but where?)thought sasuke. "um sasuke??" said naruto staring at sasuke with a questioning face. "OK COME ON BRAT SPIT IT OUT!!!" "huh?..." sasuke looked up at Tsunade "oh..well as I was saying we got sent out because we were yelling in class that's all…." Said sasuke sitting down..(that voice I must find it….)

-Back with mina-

"y-you what?!" "I sent them out because they were yelling in my class!!!" "B-but do you know how long it took me to find this class!!" "I don't care he was disrupting my class!!!" "where did you send him?" "to the principles office……which is on the other side of this school." Mina's face went blank…… "oh…."said mina then everything went dark…………… "mina?!"………

Back with sasuke and naruto

"He sent you out for that!!hmph iruka your wastin my time!!!" screamed out tsunade angry….. "go to your next class!!!!BRATS!!!" said tsunade pointing to her door….. They stood up and left. "man that old hag! I think I went deaf with her screaming every single second!!!how bout you sasuke? sasuke??" but sasuke was to buried in his thoughts…(that voice…it sounded so familiar…but from were??) "sasuke?" "AHHH HELP!!!!" screamed out iruka suddenly sasuke broke from his thoughts "WHATS WRONG SENSEI??!!" screamed out naruto running up to iruka "it's this girl , mina she fainted!!!!" "mina that sounds so familiar.." whispered sasuke. "SASUKE!!!COME ON!!!" screamed out naruto "u-uh ok hold on." said sasuke running after naruto "here! see!!" said iruka pointing to mina "AH!!!IS SHE OK??!!" screamed out naruto…suddenly… "MINA!" shouted sasuke sliding to where mina was "mina…is it really you?..." said sasuke looking at mina's face…..

TO BE CONTINUE!!!

how u like??i know it sucks!!but remember...**MY FIRST SASUNARU!!!p **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG 2 PUT BUT BE HAPPY!!!REVIEW

-LOVE MINA:)


End file.
